


Pass The Mistletoe

by UnidentifiedAnon



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Jealous, Jealous Bucky, Jealousy, Makeouts, Matchmaker Natasha, Mistletoe, Sweet Steve Rogers, Wall Kisses, against the wall kisses, all bucky wants for Christmas is you, bucky being adorable, flirty avengers, heated makeouts, make out, makeout, matchmaker avengers, matchmaker loki, no one can convince me that steve rogers wouldn't be totally into Eskimo kisses, you get a kiss from everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedAnon/pseuds/UnidentifiedAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can the team get Bucky to admit his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass The Mistletoe

Y/N'S POV

It was Christmas Eve day, which meant one thing in Stark Tower; the annual Avengers Christmas Team party. 

You wandered down to the party floor and poked your head in the door, "Hey Tony, need some help with the party prep?"

The billionaire looked up from his clipboard and smiled at you, "sure could, kiddo! The more hands on deck the better. Thor, Steve, and Bucky are rearranging the furniture and setting up the game tables, Pietro, Wanda, Nat, and Clint are decorating, Vision, Loki, and Rhodey went to get a tree, why don't you go help Sam and Bruce in the kitchen? Cooking for this turnout is gonna be more than a two person job."

"Yes!" You fist-pumped, "It's a dirty job but someone's gotta be the taste tester."

Tony ruffled your hair as he laughed, "hop to it, cutie!"

You gave Tony a small peck on the cheek and sauntered into the kitchen. 

BUCKY'S POV

Bucky was giving Stark such a harsh glare, Steve and Thor were surprised the inventor didn't drop dead. 

Steve nudged his friend, "Everything ok there, Buck?"

Bucky turned to his best friend, "Everything's fine."

"I call bullshit." Natasha cut in. 

"Nobody asked you, Romanoff." Bucky snapped, directing his glare to the redhead. 

Natasha gave a grin, seemingly unfazed, "Rogers, your bestie is clearly catching a case of the green monster. Buckaroo definitely wanted to be on the receiving end of that kiss Stark just got."

"I'm sure Lady Y/N would give you a kiss if you asked, Sir Barnes." Thor said, setting up a game table.

"Thor, I've told you, just call me Bucky. And no, why would I want a kiss from anyone? I don't have time for that." Bucky lied. 

Loki appeared next to Natasha as Rhodey and Vision dragged the tree through the door, "Awww, isn't that adorable. The mortal still denying his feelings for our sweet little Y/N."

Loki snagged a piece of popcorn from the bowl Natasha was stringing it from as Steve glanced questioningly at his friend. 

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for the party." Bucky said, quickly excusing himself. The Ex-HYDRA assassin could lie to a lot of people but his best friend was not one of those people. 

Steve smirked, "I haven't seen him this infatuated since before the war. Why doesn't he just tell her?"

"He doesn't know how." Wanda answered, "He's not very in touch with his feelings. He's gonna just burst one of these days if he keeps going like this."

Steve frowned, "But how do we get him to do that? He's definitely not going to admit to any feelings he may have now; he's stubborn and he hates being wrong." 

Natasha and Loki smiled to each other wickedly. 

The god of mischief turned to everyone in the room, "I think we might have an idea."

Y/N'S POV

You laughed as you swiped some frosting across Bruce's nose, Sam barked out a laugh until you did the same to him. 

Bruce launched at you with the bowl of icing in hand.

"Get her, Brucie!" Sam laughed, "if i wasn't stirring these mashed potatoes I'd join you. Avenge me, Bruce!" 

Bruce had tackled you to the ground and used his body weight to hold you down as he covered your face in icing, "Don't worry, Sammy, by the time I'm done she'll have more frosting on her than the cake."

You squirmed and laughed as Bruce continued to decorate your face like a cake as Sam laughed at the sight before him. There was suddenly a loud cough from the doorway and you all turned. 

Bucky stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his infamous Winter Soldier glare trained on Bruce, "Just wanted to see how dinner was coming along."

"We're almost done. They're just decorating the cake's and cookies while I finish the potatoes." Sam said, trying to ease the super-soldier, "Hey Y/N, why don't you go get cleaned up and ready for the party?"

"Ok, thanks, because its gonna take forever to get the frosting out of my hair. No thanks to you two." You playfully scowled. 

You shot Bucky a small smile as you brushed past him and your heart quickened when he returned it. You really liked the soldier but never made a move on him seeing as he was still in recovery and you weren't sure if he wanted or needed any type of romantic relationship in his life right now. You also weren't sure if he'd ever see you that way either; you worked well together but he usually hung out with Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Thor. Whereas you spent a majority of your time with Bruce, Loki, Clint, and Tony. 

NO ONE'S POV

The party was in full swing when Y/N walked in. Y/N's hair was styled to perfection, the deep green satin short jumpsuit she wore showed off all her curves, and the red pumps she had paired with it made her legs look amazing. A majority of the team sat in a circle on the sofa's but Steve and Loki were the only ones that noticed Bucky almost drop his drink. 

"Well I know who I want for Christmas." Pietro smirked. 

"Thanks Pietro, you're looking pretty dapper yourself. In fact you all are." The h/c woman said, blushing. 

And it was true; all the men wore black slacks or jeans, Tony wore a red shirt with a white tie, Rhodey wore a white shirt with a blue tie that was adorned with snowflakes, Vision wore a green shirt with a red tie (which Wanda had tied for him of course), Loki was wearing a red shirt and red tie while Thor wore a green shirt with a green tie (it honestly looked like they'd stolen from each other's closets), Bruce wore a black shirt with green buttons plus matching green cuff links and had foregone the tie altogether, along with Pietro who wore a white shirt with a silver reindeer pin on the left side of his chest and an elf hat covering his silver locks, Steve wore a red shirt and a black tie with a gold tie pin, Clint wore a red sweater vest over a green shirt, Bucky wore a silver-grey shirt with a red tie and red suspenders. Y/N, Wanda, and Natasha had all agreed to wear green with red accents; Wanda wore a flirty green skirt with a matching long sleeve shirt that showed a bit of her stomach, her earrings and necklace were a matching set of rubies, and she tied it all in with a pair of cute gold booties. Natasha wore a cute green cocktail dress with flats in the same shade with black tights, a red cardigan, and a Santa hat fascinator. 

"Hey, where's Sam?" Y/N said, glancing around while still standing. 

The team smirked at each other but Y/N didn't seem to notice. 

"Birdboy's in the kitchen, might wanna see if he needs help." Tony said, hiding his smirk behind his drink.

"Ok." Y/N shrugged, starting for the kitchen. 

Y/N was only a few steps away when she felt a breeze and suddenly Pietro was standing in front of her. Y/N tried to move around him but the speedster just moved, blocking her way again. 

"Uh, Speedy? Mind if I get by?" Y/N asked, raising a brow. 

"Of course, but you have to kiss me first." Pietro said casually.

"What?!" Y/N said loudly hearing someone behind her choke on their drink.

Pietro pointed up and Y/N followed his direction with her eyes to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. 

"It is tradition." Pietro said with a sly grin. 

Y/N sighed, stood on her tiptoes and let her lips brush against his cheekbone lightly, "there. Tradition has been upheld. Now let me by!"

Pietro was about to move aside when Sam walked in ... and bumped into Pietro, knocking him out of the way and taking his spot under the mistletoe in front of Y/N.

Sam glanced up and smiled, "Huh. Well, tradition's tradition!"

Then he swooped down to the woman's level and planted a big kiss on her cheek. 

Y/N blushed several different shades of red, "I'm-um ... uh ... gonna g-grab the cake."

As Y/N ran out of the room Steve glanced to his best friend who was now along with spluttering on his drink was also absolutely seething. 

Steve saw Natasha signal him and the golden boy stood and walked across the room. Y/N came back with the cake and sat it down on the table, when she turned back, she saw Steve directly behind her. The super-soldier pointed up to the mistletoe smirking, grabbed her waist then pulled her to him and without missing a beat gave her a few Eskimo kisses, Steve smiled, released Y/N then reached behind her, grabbed a cookie and walked off to talk to Tony. 

Y/N stood frozen for a second before remembering she was still under the sprig of greenery and hastily moving away from it. 

The night continued on ... as did the kisses. Every time Y/N tried to avoid the little kissing plant she found it had been moved. The Avengers were (unbeknownst to Y/N and Bucky) passing it around the room, making sure it got to whoever was closest to Y/N at the time. 

Wanda kissed her on the corner of her mouth while they were sat at the bar chatting, Bruce and Rhodey kissed her cheeks at the same time while they were decorating the tree, Clint kissed her chin while they were playing checkers, Loki peppered kisses all across her face when he dipped her while they were dancing, Thor picked her up from underneath her arms and kissed her forehead while he was helping serve dinner, Vision gave her a kiss to the temple while they were eating dinner, and Natasha kissed her jaw while she poured coffee. 

The whole time Bucky's eye's never once left Y/N and with each kiss he got more and more furious. He was going to find and burn every single piece of mistletoe in existence. Bucky managed to snag the mistletoe several times; several sprigs went out the window, a few down the garbage disposal, he even managed to flush one, but no matter how much he got rid of he would turn around and someone else would be kissing his girl under that dumb plant."Wait, my girl?" Bucky thought, mentally cursing himself, "She's not my girl. I don't have a girl. I don't need her to be my girl ... do I?" 

Bucky's eyes followed Y/N and he lost himself in thought, subconsciously still watching her. Did he like to hear her talk? Did he constantly find himself watching her do simple tasks for hours on end and not finding it boring once? Did he have a freak out and destroy half his apartment after she'd been taken to the hospital for bruised ribs, a concussion, and several minor knife wounds after that mission in Greece? Did he like to hear her laugh? Did it tear him apart when she was sad? Did he want to torture anyone who hurt her in any capacity for eternity? Did he want to take care of her when she was sick? Did he want to be near her when he wasn't? Did he find himself wanting to hug or hold her constantly? Wanting to kiss her? Did he want to wake up and tell her "I love you" everyday?

Bucky swallowed realizing the answer to ever single question was the same; he did. 

But how would he tell her? Sure, they were friends but she usually did the talking because to say that he was a man of few words was an understatement. Bucky sighed while running a hand down his face and the seat next to him shifted. 

"You're looking a bit frustrated there, Buckaroo. Feel like talking about it?" Nat asked with a smirk.

"Take a hike, Romanoff. I'm not in the mood." Bucky replied. 

Nat gave a snort, "Oh I know exactly what you're in the mood for. Oh look, there's the mistletoe!"

Bucky's head snapped up to see you leaning against the back of the couch and talking to Stark who'd just been passed the mistletoe by Loki. Stark started to raise the mistletoe and licked his lips while eyeing Y/N's lips.

The ex-HYDRA assassin saw red, "Hell. No."

Bucky had crossed the room within the blink of an eye and yanked Stark away by the back of his collar. Before Y/N could even raise an eyebrow in question Bucky had grabbed her hips and gently pushed her against the nearest wall. Y/N looked into Bucky's lust-blown eyes until suddenly he tilted her jaw up and claimed her lips with his own. Bucky slanted his mouth deepening the kiss; Y/N was shocked to say the least but quickly lost herself in him and returning the kiss. Y/N found herself hitching her leg around his hip and winding her fingers through his soft, dark locks to pull him closer to her. Bucky kissed her in the most possessive and aggressive manner she'd ever been kissed and she'd be lying if she said she didn't absolutely love it. Bucky marveled at how fragile and soft her body felt against his own as his metal hand held her hip and his flesh one gripped the upper thigh of the leg wrapped around him, her lips were the sweetest he'd ever tasted, and he wanted to claim and devour every inch of her. 

Y/N didn't know how long they stayed like that but it wasn't long enough because the sound of someone coughing brought Bucky out of his lust induced trance. Bucky looked down at Y/N; her leg was still wrapped around him and her other one was barely touching the floor, her fingers were still in his hair creating a slight pull that he was positively loving, her eyes had a slightly dazed look in them, her hair was slightly messed up, and her lips were slightly swollen with lipstick that was smeared beyond repair. Looking at her in this state alone, this state that HE had put her in, forced him to use all his self control not to carry her to his floor right then and there. 

"What?" Bucky snapped, turning only his head to keep his girl pressed between him and the wall; shielding her from the rest of the world.

"That was some kiss, Buck. Sure you don't have ANY feelings for Y/N?" Steve smirked. 

"I believe that was what you Midguardians refer to as a "make-out session"." Loki said, exchanging a fistbump with Natasha.

"Uh - um ... I ... Di-" Bucky started. 

Y/N cut him off with a quiet laugh, "what? You think I don't return these "feelings"? Y'know for a master assassin you're not very observant."

Bucky let a lazy smirk fall into place on his face, "So does this mean you'll be my best gal?"

Y/N grabbed his suspenders and pulled him closer to her, "Wouldn't wanna be anyone else's."

Before Y/N could bring his lips back to hers, someone cleared their throat. Bucky groaned and looked over his shoulder.

"What now?" Bucky asked, scowling at Stark. 

"You took my kiss. I was the one beneath the mistletoe with Y/N and since its tradition I've got to collect." Tony said, smirking proudly. The man loved to stir the pot. 

Bucky growled animalistically and without letting his scowl leave Stark he flipped positions with Y/N so that his back was to the wall and Y/N was pressed against his front. Bucky maintained his Winter Soldier glare aimed at Stark as he lowered his mouth to the disheveled woman's neck and without warning started kissing, biting, and sucking a series of lovebites along the area. Y/N let out a mix of gasps and moans, which just spurred the soldier on as he made sure to leave them in plain sight so that no matter what she wore they'd definitely be visible to anyone within ten feet. 

Bucky pulled back after a minute finally letting his eyes leave the billionaire to inspect his handy work on Y/N's neck. Bucky smirked as he lightly traced the deep purple marks peppered across the skin of her neck, satisfied with a job well done. 

"Mine." Bucky whispered. 

"Mine." Y/N said, kissing his palms gently. 

Bucky turned to the rest of the team; Loki, Natasha, and Wanda were all receiving money from Pietro, Bruce, Sam, and Clint, Steve was smiling and keeping his blush down fairly well considering what he'd just witnessed, Vision and Thor were oddly quiet thinking that they needed to see if Bucky could pick up Mjolnir to make sure he was worthy of Lady Y/N's affections, while Rhodey jokingly offered to kiss Tony in exchange to keep up tradition (Tony kissed Rhodey anyway then proceeded to beg him to not tell Pepper.). 

"She's mine. I see any of you touch her in a more than friendly way I will end you." Bucky said darkly, then looked to Y/N as if to make sure that was okay. 

Y/N nodded and laughed; he terrified everyone but boy was he an absolute puppy for her it seemed, "maybe not end. Maiming though? Go for it."

Bucky smiled in relief, assured that he hadn't offended her, then looked back to the team, "I'll maim you." he corrected himself. 

The team stared wide-eyed, quickly nodding in agreement. 

"That was quiet the show of dominance - were the lovebites really necessary, though?" Y/N asked with a sassy tone. 

"I know you liked it, babydoll." Bucky replied huskily, "I heard those pretty little sounds you made ... I can't wait to have you making them again ... Hmmm ... No time like the present though."

Bucky grabbed Y/N a threw her over his shoulder, giving her ass a light smack. 

"Where are we going?" Y/N asked smirking. 

"My floor. Christmas isn't over and I've got a few presents to give you." Came Bucky's flirty reply as he strutted to the elevator. 

Maybe a little mistletoe isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this Christmas themed oneshot! Feel free to say hi, tell me all about your Christmas/Hanukkah plans, let me know how you're doing, and as always i love to hear your thoughts and opinions on my work! I've also got a tumblr for my fanfics so if you'd like to request something or just chat you can usually find me there-
> 
> http://unidentifiedanonfics.tumblr.com/
> 
> And Happy Christmas/Happy Hanukkah to you!


End file.
